Crash Bandicoot script
This page is comprised of transcriptions of all the cutscenes in Crash Bandicoot. Notes: *Each cutscene is in chronological order of appearance in regular gameplay. Introduction [ Cortex Castle is shown, shrouded in twilight. Doctor Nitrus Brio is heard talking.] Brio: "But Doctor Cortex! We have not determined the cause of past failures!" laughs giddily. The camera pans down inside a room in the castle, showing a [[Evolvo-Ray|large machine] pointed at a table with a bandicoot strapped to it. Brio and Cortex stand either side of the table.] Cortex: "Moron! This bandicoot will be my general, and he will lead my Cortex Commandos to world domination! This time, I shall reign triumphant!" machine fires a beam at Crash, making him cry out in pain. The camera shows stack of cages all marked with different species of animal. Brio is shown pulling a lever to raise Crash, who is now seated on a chair, into the [[Cortex Vortex].] Cortex: "We are closer than ever before! Quickly! Into the Vortex!" Brio: "But Doctor Cortex, the Vortex is not ready! We have no idea what it could do, ehehhehe!" is raised into the Cortex Vortex. A loud mechanical droning is heard, a bright lights go off. A screen at the Vortex's control panel shows that Crash, labelled "BANDICOOT 1.0", has been rejected. Cortex: "Failure again...! Capture him!" chases Crash across the screen. Crash runs and smashes through a window. Crash: "Uh-oh!" plummets into the ocean below. [[Tawna] is shown, being held against a wall by Lab Assistants. She lifts her head, looking horrified.] Cortex: "Prepare the female bandicoot!" Papu Papu Papu is shown sitting asleep on his throne, snoring. Crash is standing in the hut with him. Papu Papu awakes suddenly, and, angered by Crash interrupting his nap, shakes his head and jumps to his feet. Ripper Roo Roo bounces across a clearing in the ruins. He jumps off an edge and into the room where his boss fight takes place, where Crash is currently stood. Koala Kong Kong is stood in the mines, separated from Crash by a minecart track. He flexes his muscles at Crash. Pinstripe Potoroo is stood on his upturned desk, laughing manically as he sprays bullets across the room in Crash's direction with his tommy gun. Nitrus Brio stands in front of his desk, pouring pink and green liquids between two flasks. Lighting flashes in the window behind him. Neo Cortex is standing on top of Cortex's airship as Castle Cortex burns in the background, colouring the sky a foreboding red. Cortex flies over on his [[Cortex's Hoverboard|hoverboard], ray gun in hand.] Cortex: "Darn you, Crash Bandicoot!" Cortex defeated the end of the fight, Cortex's hoverboard stops working after taking too many plasma blasts. Cortex falls, his scream still audible from the top of the airship as he plummets to the ground far below. Tawna arrives on the top of the airship. She picks Crash up and hugs him as a victorious tune plays. Crash turns to the camera, raising his fist triumphantly. 100% ending reaches Tawna, who is sitting on the back of a bird on a balcony. Crash and Tawna are shown riding the bird away from the castle, Crash raising his fist victoriously. An epilogue, showing what all characters do after the events of the game, begins to play. Papu's says: "PAPU SOLD THE RUINS OF THE CASTLE TO A RESORT DEVELOPER. - HE THEN USED THE PROCEEDS TO OPEN A BIG AND TALL SHOP ON THE ISLAND." Roo's says: "AFTER INTENSE THERAPY AND EIGHT YEARS OF HIGHER EDUCATION, DR. ROO WENT ON TO WRITE THE WELL RECEIVED BOOK - THROUGH THE EYE OF THE VORTEX: A STUDY OF RAPID EVOLUTION AND ITS CONSEQUENCES" Kong's says: "KOALA KONG MOVED TO HOLLYWOOD AND LANDED A MOTION PICTURE DEAL OF UNIVERSAL PROPORTIONS. - CURRENTLY HE IS WORKING WITH A SPEECH THERAPIST TO IMPROVE HIS DICTION." says: "PINSTRIPE MOVED TO CHICAGO, WHERE HE NOW OWNS AND OPERATES A CITY WIDE SANITATION COMPANY. - HE IS SAVING MONEY FOR HIS UPCOMING GUBERNATORIAL CAMPAIGN." [Brio's says: "AFTER THE DISAPPEARENCE OF HIS MENTOR, DR. NITRUS BRIO REDISCOVERED HIS FIRST LOVE: - TENDING BAR" says: "THE WORLD HAS HEARD NOTHING OF CORTEX SINCE CRASH FOILED HIS PLANS... - BUT EVIL GENIUSES ARE HARDER TO SQUASH THAN COCKROACHES." roll over footage of Crash and Tawna riding the bird through the night sky. Changes made in the N. Sane Trilogy *All voice acting was re-recorded with current voice actors and all music was remade. *The credits sequence replaced with the N. Sane trilogy's own credits, with a plain black background. *The opening cutscene has quite a few changes. **Brio now has lip-syncing. **Brio isn't holding his flasks while standing next to Crash strapped to the table, and he reacts when Crash gets zapped. **Animals are seen inside the cages in the lab, and some of the species named were changed. **Cortex is shown talking and typing on the Vortex's console while Brio raises Crash into the Vortex instead of talking to him from off screen. **The Cortex Vortex sparks, malfunctions and breaks when Crash is sent through it rather than simply rejecting him. **Video of Crash is shown on the screen rather than a static icon of his face. **Tawna punches and knocks down a Lab Assistant and attempts to escape, but is surrounded, rather than being held down. *Each boss now has a new cutscene when defeated. **Papu Papu collapses in the middle of his hut, and Crash bounces on his belly to get out. **Ripper Roo stumbles and falls off the waterfall. **Koala Kong jumps up onto the tracks in an attempt to attack Crash, but is carried away by an incoming minecart. **Pinstripe falls onto his back behind his desk, and the lamp above the desk falls and hits him. **Brio stumbles backwards and falls out the window. He attempts to fly by flapping his arms, but falls again. *The ending cutscene is different. **Cortex is shown falling from the same angle as in the beginning of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. **Tawna hugs Crash much more tightly. **Crash shouts "YEE-HAW!" when raising his fist. **Tawna puts Crash down next to her and the two of them ride the airship off into the sunset. *The 100% ending also sees a few changes. **The balcony shot is extended to a few more shots. Crash walks through the curtains, but freezes and looks overjoyed when he sees Tawna. Tawna lays on the bird's back and beckons Crash. Crash pumps his fist and runs over to her, jumping onto the bird. **When they're on the bird flying away, Tawna tries to kiss Crash, but he slips to the side and ends up hanging upside down from the bird, shouting "WOAH!". *The epilogues have a few small changes. **Papu Papu's epilogue refers to Cortex Castle by name rather than simply "the castle". **There are small punctuation changes throughout them all. Category:Scripts Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy